Love forever
by briorca18
Summary: Kendall never stops loving katie
1. Chapter 1

Heeey anther one shot please review.

"kendall?"kendall looked up from his math homework and stared at his little sister who was standing in his doorway.

"yes katie pie?" katie stood at the door and looked around the room before looking back down at her hands. Katie was smart for a six year old but there were a few things she needed a 12 year old for. Kendall watched her curiously. Normally she would have just entered the room but for some reason she stayed in his doorway. "katie, sweetie aren't you gonna come in?" katie looked at kendall and he noticed for the first time she had tears running down her cheeks. "katie come here." kendall opened his arms wide and smiled sadly at katie. Katie ran into his open ams and pressed her face against his chest. Kendall held her close and rubbed he back in soothing circles letting her cry as much as she needed to. After a few minutes kendall pulled away and held katie at arms length. He wiped away the last of her tears before picking her up and carrying her to his bed where he sat down and put her on is lap. "what's wrong katie?" kendall asked rocking her back and forth.

"kenny what happens when you stop loving me?" katie asked in a small voice her voice almost breaking.

"katie nothing happens because i will always love you not matter what."

"daddy stopped loving me." katie replied quietly. Kendall sighed and placed katie next to him on the bed.

"daddy was a bad man katie. He didn't love because he was stupid only stupid people wouldn't love you."

"but your not stupid kenny."

"i know and i love you a lot."

"but but."

"but what sweetie?" kendall asked brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"savanna at school told me i was weird and only you loved me but soon you would stop loving me because you would see how stupid i am." katie hung her head down and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Kendall swiped them away fast and tilted her face to his.

"savanna is a stupid person katie don't listen to her whatever she says is a lie."

"if thats true then why does everybody else listen to her?"

"because they are all stupid too."

"not every one can be stupid kendall." katie sighed looking sadly at her older brother.

"no but everyone can be until they find a real friend like you."

"i wish i didn't have to go to school kenny." katie said placing her head on kendalls shoulder. Kendall held her close ad rubbed her back again.

"i know katie i know." katie pulled out of his arms and lept to the floor quickly darting away from him. Kendall sat confused with his arms still open wondering what was going on. "what is it katie?"

"savanna says you baby me too much and i'm not suppose to let you do that." kendall sighed and walked over to katie again placing a hand on her shoulder he bent down so he was at the same eye level as her.

"katie listen. We all need somebody sometimes and its my job to make sure your okay. So i will baby you if it means keeping you happy i don't care what that savanna girl says i'm your older brother and i will always be here to comfort you and to help you."

"promise?"

"promise." kendall smiled down at his sister. " Katie don't worry about school because you have an older brother who is right here with you every steep of the way." kendall put a hand on Katies heart and laughed as she looked at him in shock.

"you mean you can shrink so you can fit in my heart!"

"yep if it means keeping you safe i can do it.""wow what else can you do?"

"i can give out hugs for the little sisters who want them."

"ooh i want on i want one." Kendall laughed and hugged his sister to his chest gently stroking her hair

"love you katie for ever and always." katie smiled in his chest and squeezed him tighter.

"kenny can i ask you something else?"

"mhmm."

"where do babies come from?"

There you go did you like the ending? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later katie knight and savanna ridgon were sworn enemies. There wasn't a day that the two didn't fight. It had started with evil looks then teasing and now full blown fights. Katie was always the winner of these and savanna ended up with bloody noses, scratches, and black eyes. One day though katie could no longer win. Savanna had grown tall in the past year and could easily knock katie over but savanna did more than physical bullying. Everyday notes were passed around about katie notes about how her father left because of her and how he brother did drugs a statement that of course was false. Katie let them do it though she knew they were only words on paper. Sometimes she would get the odd sinker but mostly kids just ignored her. However katie had a secret she was crushing on the hottest guy in all of school and luckily for her he sat next to her. Mark hills: katies dream guy his spiky brown hair was always perfect and his shiny hazel eyes danced with life. He was perfect. Or so she thought. One day katie found mark talking with savanna a few minutes passed and to Katies horror she saw him walking towards her.

"hey." he called over to her and waved. Katie couldn't talk so she just waved back." savanna says your dating your brother. Is that true? If it is thats just plain sick. Who does that? But then again you are a freak of nature." Katie felt her cheeks grow hot and her eyes start to water. A freak. Mark called her a freak. Katie shoved her way past him and sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. Katie locked herself in a stall and quietly sobbed. She was a freak. Mark was right. Slowly the sobs subsided and the bell for next period rang only this time katie didn't move instead she sat perched on the lid of the toilet and read the graffiti around her. Some of it was stupid stuff like who liked who and other stuff was your normal whos the slut and the endless swear words. Katie's eyes caught a piece of graffiti that made her heat drop and the tears come back to her eyes. _Katie knight is a freak who likes dating her brother_. Katie sat and stared at that sentence over and over again until it blurred with unshed tears. Katie spent the rest of the day in the bathroom stall and only came out when she was sure everyone was cautiously walked into the hallway and saw kendall standing with her back pack thrown over his shoulder. His eyes searched the empty hallways for his sister and lit up when he saw her standing outside the bathroom. Katie quickly turned and headed out the doors. Kendall ran after her a frown plastered on his face.

"katie! Hey Katie wait up little sis!"katie ignored him and continued to walk along the sidewalk only a couple of seconds later her brother had his arm draped over her shoulders barely out of breath. Stupid hockey."what's wrong?'

'nothing" katie muttered and shook kendall's arm off her.

"what? To old to let your big brother walk you home?" kendall poked katies sides obviously teasing but katie wasn't in the mood.

"just leave me alone! I'm nothing but a freak!" kendall suddenly stopped and grabbed katies arm turning her to face him. Katie hung her head and prevented kendall from seeing her face.

"katie your not a freak." kendall drew her chin up so she could look him the eye but frowned at the red puffyness of her eyes."katie?what's wrong? What happened?" katie saw the concern in her brothers eyes and the tears that she had been trying to hold back cam streaming down her cheeks.

"n-nothing" katie said between sobs. Kendall grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into him hugging her forgot about everything that happened that day and melted into her brothers arms burying her head deeper and deeper within his chest. Kendall tightened his grip on katie and rubbed her back letting her cry as much as she needed the wind began to pick up and soon kendall felt katie shaking. Kendall grabbed the sweater in his backpack and put it on katie pulling her into his embrace once it was on. Kendall knew they had to get going otherwise his mother would throw a fit. Katie was in no sate to walk so kendall picked her up and started home. Katie soon felt exhausted and she put her head into the crook of kendalls neck and let the steady movement put her to sleep. Kendall felt Katies breath even out and deepen a sign that she had fallen kept a firm hold on her and continued walking home.

Later that night-

Katie hadn't left her room. She didn't want to. She had woken up on her bed a few hours ago and burst into tears again now katie sat facing the wall with her bear clutched in her hands. The bear that Kendall gave her to help with nightmares. She was only six at the time so of course the bear got named beary. Sometimes katie would talk to beary and other times she just held him and let him take away her pain only today it wasn't working katie still felt sad and digital clock on her bedside said nine the time when katie usually went to bed but she wasn't tired at all. All Katie wanted was to go to sleep and pretend it never happened.

"katie? It's Kendall can i come i?" katie ignored him and kept staring at the wall her grip on beary opened the door, katie knew he would. Sighing sadly he walked over to her beside and put a glass of warm milk on the table that sat beside her bed."i brought you warm milk if you want it. I was going to bring you food because you missed dinner but i didn't think you would be hungry." it was true katie was definitely not hungry her stomach was already upset and the thought of eating made her want to puke."katie." Kendall's voice became quite and gentle making katie want to spill her guts right then and there but she couldn't she knew she had to stay silent."Katie you can tell me anything"

"i-i w-was called a freak today and everybody ignores me and the writing in the bathroom says that i am dating you and mark, the guy who sits next to me called me sick for dating you even though i'm not." katie didn't cry she was all out of tears so after spilling her guts katie sat and stared harder at the wall.

"who started this?"

"savanna."

"you mean that girl who said nobody loved you when you were six?" katie was surprised kendall remembered that but then again kendall remembers everything like how Katies first word was kenny and how kendall taught her to walk and even when katie had her first nightmare when she as three.

"yes." katie heard kendall sigh and get off the bed. Katie quickly turned to face him not wanting him to leave her."no please stay...i want you to." katie cringed at how weak she sounded.

"it's ok katie i'm just going to get changed i'll be right back." katie nodded numbly and watched her brother leave the room. Once he shut the door katie quickly changed and waited on her bed for him to come back. He returned a few minutes later wearing a grey T-shirt and grey and red checked pajama bottoms. Katie stared down at her own blue and plaid ones with a purple top to match."i talked to mom and she is letting me and you take a couple of days of school just for some one on one time together is that alright?" katie nodded silently and looked down at her hands. Soon Kendall was standing in front of her with his arms open took the hint and crawled into her brothers warmth. The two hugged for awhile before kate stepped out of the embrace and crawled onto her bed pulling back the covers. Kendall slid in next to her and grabbed the blanket tucking it around her shoulder before wrapping a protective arm around her. Katie curled up into Kendalls chest and leaned her ear against his heart letting the beat take her towards her dreams. Tomorrow was a new day and with it would come challenges but for now katie had her big brother and she was safe.

Alright so i know i said it was a one shot but hey somebody wanted another chapter. leave a review and ask for another chapter if you want one thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took a while to update this i have just been crazy busy wih my oher stories. Also i would love it if you could check out my other story hit the road and big time coping just cause i love reviews and i want to get some more lol :Panyway on with chapter three.

_"alright katie the freaak ready to become exinct?"_

_Katie stared into the eyes of savana and clenched her fist._

_"no. But are you rready to go back to your home planet?" that set savana off. In a blur of blond and pink she came hurdiling towards katie._

_"you take that back!"_

_"no not untilto take back what you said about me!"_

_"ahaha you really think i'm going to do that? Ha your so stupid! Eat blade knight!" katie watched in horor as the blade was thrown at er ribs and an agonizing scream filled the air. It only took katie a minute to rlalize it was her screaming. Katie could hear a voice calling out to her whispering soothing words. Thats when shestarted sobbing."oh look baby katie neds a nap. Here let me help. Savana drew up her fist and aimed for katies cheek. Suddenly the point of view changed and kati became one of the bystanders as she watched her body be thrown to the ground in a way that. Only the most evil of people could manage. Blood verywhere it splatterd the walls and katies body everywhere and anywhere she looked blood made an apperance._

_"NOOO!" katie cried out and lunged but somthing held her back somthing lifted her up and rocked her. Katie watched the bodies get smaller and smalleer until they faded to nothing and katie opened her eyes._

"kati!" kati stared into er older brother's eyes and kept sobbing. Kendall reached out a hand towards her but katie flinched away."katie? I'm sorry i didn't mean toscare you you were having a nightmare do you rember?" katie remberd alright the blood the screaming the beating and savana. Katies stomach lurced and katie ran to the bathoom just making it to the toilt in time kendall was soon behind her holding back her hair and rubbingher back. Katie just heaved nad heaved and heaved she kept going until allthat came up was spit. Katie coughed and gaged still thinking about all the blood she must have been atit for a good wenty minutes because it was getting harder o breath. Katie heaved one final time and this time blood escaped her throat. Katie saw the blood and bgan sobbing and shaking uncontroably. Kendall wiped katies mouth and held her close to him. Another halfhour passed and katie stll sobbed harder then ever. Kendall could tell she was having a hard time breathing but he didn't know whatto do orsay to make it better. Kendall couldn't rember a time when kati had been this vulnerbal."katie shush you need o calm down now. It's alright." atie didn't listen she sobbed and couchd and choked. He was left wit no choice kendall needed to call logan.

Alight i'm sorry its so short i am justreally busy right no wth babysitting so i will update again yay logans gonna be in te next chapter! Woot woot!alright tats all fornow so ahh review?


End file.
